Children of the Mighty Seven
by DriftedLaughter
Summary: Years has passed since the defeat of Gaea. Percy Jackson and Annabeth has grown up and started a family. When all the entrances have been cut off from Camp Half-Blood, how will they survive? Who will go on the quest? Who will survive? Who is hunting the Son of the Sea God. Which old friends will they meet?


**Title: **Children of the Mighty Seven

**Author: **DriftedLaughter

**Genre: **Drama/Family

**Date: **October 14, 2013

* * *

_Percy_

It was the beginning of summer - something the Jackson family was always excited for. Percy sat in his seat diligently as he flipped carelessly through another edition of _Fish Weekly. _Annabeth held a small giggle as she watched Percy look at the clock every few seconds, expecting it to move faster every time. As he looked at the clock for the hundredth time, she stated with a smile, "We still have half an hour left, Seaweed Brain." What could he say - he was excited to go back to his summer camp. However, it wasn't just an _ordinary_ summer camp. It was Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp dedicated to protecting demigods from harm (mostly) for over three millennia.

"Mom!" Silena Jackson raced into their simple, two-story house, excited for another summer at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth looked up from yet another boring blue print, sprawled out on the kitchen table. "It's time!" she pulled Percy out of the armchair and left him at the foot of the stairs. He watched as his daughter excitedly ran into her room and a few seconds later, come out with her duffel bag. Down the stairs and into the kitchen she went. "It's time! It's time!" she jumped up and down as she pulled at her mother's arm.

"We've still got ten minutes left, Silena." Annabeth smiled as her lips quirked. Her daughter scowled and kept on tugging at her mom's shirt. She was almost at her mom's height with blonde curls falling over her shoulder. She had mesmerizing sea-green eyes, just like her father - something he took pride in.

"Come on, Wise Girl. It's just ten minutes." he pulled her waist towards him and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. She blushed a rosy hue and threw her hands in surrender. "Why's she suddenly excited?" Rolling up her blue prints, she gave him the _really? _look. Putting the clues together, he finally got the message. _Please don't be a boy. Please, not a boy!_

"She's got a boyfriend." she stated as her husband flinched in shock. His fists clenched and his eyes bulged at the fact that his precious baby was dating someone.

"She can't have a boyfriend. She's only _fifteen_." he scowled back.

"We were fifteen when we first kissed." she blushed. After all those years and all those kisses, she couldn't help, but blush when she mentioned their first kiss.

"Well, that's different." he murmured. Annabeth shook him off and gave him the _we'll-talk-about-it-later_ look and began to walk out the door. "You forgot something." he called out after her.

"What?" she looked into her purse and wondered what she forgot.

"A kiss." he smiled cheekily, pointing to his cheek. Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked towards Percy and leaned in for a peck.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

_Annabeth_

When they entered Camp Jupiter, it was just like they remembered. Patches of strawberries grew and the clangs from the fighting Ares kids could be heard. Silena fidgeted in her seat, thoughts of her boyfriend probably filling her head. She reminisced the times when she and Percy were about her age. They were traveling through Tartarus, saving the world from the evil Mother Gaea. She'd occasionally have nightmares about that eight-legged monster when Percy was out late, nursing a baby seal back to health. But, she'd never tell Percy though; he'd quit his job just so he could be with her every minute of the day, making sure she wouldn't have another nightmare. She chuckled quietly to herself as she watched Silena through the front mirror.

"What's so funny?" his eyebrows rose. Annabeth laced her fingers through Percy's free ones.

"Just remembering the good times." she whispered with a smile.

"We're here!" Silena cut through the romantic moment, jumping out of the car in excitement. Annabeth followed and grabbed the duffel bags from the trunk, dropping one or two in the process.

"Here, let me help you with that." like any hero, he swooped in and helped her out. Percy Jackson was truly her hero in shining Greek armor.

"Ah! The Jacksons!" they turned around and there he was - Chiron, activities director of Camp Half-Blood and centaur. He gave Annabeth a fatherly hug and Percy a handshake and a one-armed hug. Waving them off, their little family headed straight to the Poseidon cabin. As she squinted, she could make out a figure that stood three feet tall with broad shoulders.

"Uncle Tyson! Aunt Ella!" he had his hand around Ella's shoulders as he talked to a couple of councilors. Turning around, he waved at Silena and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Hey, squirt." he smiled at the girl. Ella gave her a hug after commenting on how "beautiful you've grown over the school year" and Tyson lifted his half-niece into a bear hug.

After a short conversation, they finally reached their cabin – a low, long and solid cabin decorated with seashell and coral to look like the sea floor. She looked at Percy and smiled at their memories.

"Alright, you can go off now. I'll unpack with dad." Annabeth smiled, scooting her daughter away.

From behind her, Percy pulled her towards his chest and gave her a kiss of the cheek.

"Was this your plan all along, Wise Girl? To get a private moment with me?" he whispered into her ear.

"You wish, Seaweed Brain. Now, unpack!" she threw a couple duffel bags at him and caught it with ease.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think so far? Do you guys want me to continue? Thanks for reading my first ever fanfiction. Please, comment, favorite and follow!


End file.
